dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardock
greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors. He has a great sense of pride and independence as while most Saiyans have all been tamed by Frieza and his army, even King Vegeta, Bardock is the only one that maintains something of their pure nature and showed a willingness to challenge Frieza. He's does respect for James and his family of their dimensional world, but he has a very plain view in life. While praised by others as brilliant, Bardock rejects such compliments, believing that he is simply experienced for combat. His loyalty and compassion for his friends and allies was shown so deep that he mourned their respective deaths and vowed to avenge them, particularly Tora who he openly viewed as his best friend. Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality, as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. He's also find out about his loving wife, Gine, who's has been murdered by Frieza and she loved him before she's died on Bardock's arms in his house. He's just found out that James was the Saiyan descendant of Kaylah Spencer, who's the first ultimate fighter to become the Legendary Super Saiyan defeated Mega Buu and Super Buu from her timeline and learned about the King Piccolo wars on Earth. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Bardock was truly cared about his friends, wife and sons, he's wished to hold his son to safety into the Planet Earth as his new home to have many adventures, make new friends and become the hero of the Earth and entire universe. He showed great care and compassion for his own children, an action he says that is due to Gine's softness rubbing off on him. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, he stated that it might be that after all the death and destruction he had caused, he felt the fickle urge to actually save something, particularly if that something was judged to be a low level like his son, Kakarot. Upon learning of Frieza's growing fear of the Super Saiyan legend, Bardock quickly comes up with a plan to get Kakarot off the world so he could live. Bardock also displays some heroic qualities as well, as when Frieza launches his Supernova to destroy Planet Vegeta, Bardock flies up to try and stop it, resorting to fighting several of Frieza's minions and then throwing himself in front of it as a last ditch effort to save his race from extinction. In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock keeps his sociality, he says his name to Berry right after the kid asked him in the manga version. But he also shows a little bit of stubbornness, when Berry offers him a basket of food and he denies it even being hungry, but soon Bardock starts to The biological father of Kakarot (later known as Goku) and Raditz, Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers in Bardock - The Father of Goku: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His wife Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans; he is mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu.6 After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock.5 Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired.5Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does.7 Bardock and Gine already had two sons by the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. According to Akira Toriyama, the pair of Bardock and Gine were those rare Saiyans who were joined by a bond other than for reproductive purposes, and in an interview, he says that Bardock himself might have had siblings, but perhaps even Bardock himself does not really know and, at any rate, he probably has no interestBardock and one of his comrades are in battle against aliens on another planet when they receive a message on their Scouters ordering all Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta. The two head back to the planet, noticing Frieza's spaceship hovering in orbit above Planet Vegeta. Bardock believes that Frieza must have a hidden agenda. Bardock reunites with Gine, and asks if their son, Kakarot, is still in his incubator. Gine says that he is, but it has been three years, so he will be released soon. Later at night, Bardock steals an Attack Ball, and he and Gine send Kakarot away to Earth, also deciding to inform Raditz about this. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot has been sent away. Battle for Kanassa After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000,Power level estimated by observing doctors in the special and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Shugort work of Bardock's team after killing James and his family and people of the Spencer World. Battle on Meat When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on Planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, ath Blast, overpowering Bardock and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. He's finds out about his wife, Gine is murdered by Zarbon and Dodoria were taking order from Frieza inside his house laying on the ground and she's confessed her love for Bardock before she's died on his arms. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads bystanders to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Confronting Frieza Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resos an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is appearantly incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenginever, Bardock tells his son Kakarot to avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. Cooler's Revenge The opening of Cooler's Revenge shows the ending scene of Bardock - The Father of Goku, which appears Bardock confronting Frieza. Cooler witnesses his brother confronting the last Saiyan as well as him destroying planet Vegeta. Salza then detects a space pod flying away, but Cooler decides to ignore it, saying that Frieza is careless and it is his fault that a Saiyan will survive like two younger sons of James and Mary is Marcus and Shaun. Other appearances Flashbacks of Bardock.''Dragon Ball'' manga Chapter 306 (Tankôbon 26 / Kanzenban 21) This was followed by Bardock making cameo appearances in the mainstream Dragon Ball Z series,Dragon Ball Z episode 78, "Fighting Power: One Million??"Dragon Ball Z episode 86, "The End of Vegeta"Dragon Ball Z episode 87, "The Ultimate Battle" including during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku. That particular scene also appears the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai (the Dragon Ball Z Kai scene is even reused in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). ''Episode of Bardock'' In the 2011 spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock survives after his battle against Frieza and wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two soldiers named Toobi and Kyabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time. When the space tyrant Chilled comes to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Kyabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meatout to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He u a Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ki blast him to death, only to have it pushed back at him; the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles. It is revealed that Chilled survived after losing the Beam Struggle, but he later died from his wounds in his spaceship. Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants (King Cold, Frieza and Cooler). Power ;Manga While on an unknown planet with a fellow Saiyan comrade, he is able to easily decimate the native aliens of that planet, months later he was easily killed by first form Frieza. ;Films In Bardock - The Father of Goku, after returning from Kanassa and having his wounds healed, Bardock is said to have a power level close to 10,000, approaching King Vegeta. He is able to defeat four of Frieza's elite soldiers at the same time after they ganged up on him before being blasted away by Dodoria's Energy Cannon. Later, despite being heavily wounded, Bardock forces his way through dozens of Frieza's troops on his own in an effort to reach Frieza's ship, which he does successfully and without any effort. ;What-if scenarios After surviving Frieza's Supernova and being sent to the past, Bardock is seen defeating Toobi and Cabira, two soldiers of Chilled's army, with extreme ease. After achieving the Super Saiyan transformation, Bardock is able defeat Chilled, Frieza's ancestor. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Akira Toriyama that Bardock was one of the strongest low-class warriors, but was not strong enough to be considered a mid-class warrior. Bardock was also strong enough to protect Gine several times and other members of his group whenever they were caught in danger. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa having captured Bardock brainwashes and augments his body to turn him into the Masked Saiyan, resulting in Bardock receiving a massive power increase, though over time his power increased further still. As the Masked Saiyan, he is capable of standing up against the Future Warrior during their battle in Age 778, though he is ultimately defeated and his mask cracks, forcing Mira to intervene. Later in Age ???, the Masked Saiyan is shown capable of blocking a punch from Future Trunks, though he was eventually overpowered by Future Trunks and the Future Warrior and defeated alongside Mira, which resulted in his mask being destroyed completely freeing Bardock from Towa and Mira's control. After being freed from his mind control, Bardock's new power allowed him to keep Mira at bay in a Full Nelson; Mira is unable to shake him off, though Mira claims that his power level is higher than Bardock's and Bardock's ability to overpower him is later attributed to a combination of Bardock's indomitable will, his rage over being manipulated, and due to Mira and Towa underestimating his Saiyan Power. While fighting in the time rift between dimensions, Bardock takes advantage of the power increase he received from Towa's modifications to fight Mira in his base form. As the battle rages on, Bardock transforms into his Super Saiyan form and soon afterward his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms during his battle with Mira and ultimately is able to overpower Mira in his Super Saiyan 3 . Techniques and Special Abilities *'Divination' – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Spread Shot Retreat' – After the 1.09.00 Update in ''Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Kiai' - Bardock can utilize several kiai based techniques in Xenoverse 2. *'Flip Shoot' – Bardock flips backwards, avoiding enemy attacks, and fires a blue energy wave at the opponent. *'Flash Spirit' – First, Bardock elbows the opponent in the face, he then kicks the opponent away and then shoots a Full Power Energy Wave at them, inflicting great damage. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Bardock first used it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Final Revenger' – An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *'Flash Spirit' – This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a punch, followed by a kick then an energy wave. It is named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where it is one of his Super Attacks. *'I'll Never Forgive You!' – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. *'Final Spirit Cannon' (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to assassinate Frieza. **'Last Riot Javelin' – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Heat Phalanx' – A heated ki punch technique which appears in the ''Budokai'' video game series and the video game Burst Limit. *'Spirit of Saiyans' – A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Budokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. this is likely Bardock's most powerful technique in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kamehameha' – Bardock never uses this attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road, as he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. *'Power Ball' – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Ki Explosion' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Kamehameha' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Kill Driver' - An explosive energy ring technique originally used by follow low-class Saiyan Turles. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Sudden Storm' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Meteor Burst' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Genocide Shell' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Murder Grenade' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Giant Storm' - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to his custom skillset after it is purchased in Partner Customization. *'Bloody Sauce' - Used by the Masked Saiyan in Xenoverse 2. *'Phantom Fist' - Used by the Masked Saiyan in Xenoverse 2. *'Peeler Storm' - Used by Great Ape Bardock in Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier" in Xenoverse 2. *'Gigantic Ki Blast' - Used by Great Ape Bardock in Expert Mission 12: "Attack of the Lone Supersoldier" in Xenoverse 2. Transformations *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). In this Transformation state his Power increases ten-folds. Bardock, like Elite Saiyan warriors, can remember everything in the transformation state and control it (stated by himself after the battle on Kanassa). Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa, and alos uses the form Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Super Saiyan' – In Dragon Ball Heroes and the manga spin-off Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock has made his transformation into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his youngest son. His hair becomes more spikey, and eyes turn into a light green. His hair also turns to a shade of gold. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases to extreme levels. He is the second to achieve it while having a tail, but unlike Goku in Dragon Ball GT with all his conventional Super Saiyan forms, his tail does not turn gold while transformed. In this form, Bardock develops a new technique derived from his Final Spirit Cannon (also called Rebellion Trigger), which was used to win his battle against Chilled. *'Super Saiyan 2' - Bardock has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2) and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In this form, his hair is similar to that of a regular Super Saiyan in most of the cards (however, Xeno Bardock has the corrected hair in-game) but the electrical aura of the transformation are present. In Xenoverse 2, the right bang in his Super Saiyan 2 form is missing. Bardock appears using this form in the manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (with the proper hair) where he joins forces with adult Gotenks, Super Saiyan GT Gohan, Beat, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Like his predecessor form, Bardock obtains a more powerful version of the Heat Phalanx, called Final Heat Phalanx. In Xenoverse 2, Bardock acquires the form briefly during his battle with Mira before transforming even further. *'Super Saiyan 3' - Time Patroller Bardock attains this form in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dragon Ball Heroes through Xeno-Evolution, introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3). His hair massively grows and reaches his waist, a long bang to the left also appears, similar to Goku. He also gains another new technique called Rebellion Edge, in which for the first time Bardock attacks with swords created by his Ki energy. Time Patroller Bardock also has this form in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Saiyan 4' - Bardock attains this form in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). As a characteristic of the form, Bardock gets a reddish fur that covers his body and his hair is nearly identical to that of Goku, having more spikes to its style. While losing his upper-body attire (armor) like all other users of this form, he retains his signature headband. Unlike any other Saiyan, Bardock keeps his tail wrapped on his waist. He also obtains a new technique, called Rebellion Hammer, which is very similar to his Rebellion Fang, only more powerful. Equipment Scouter Like most members of the Saiyan Army, Bardock uses a Scouter to read and detect power levels as well as a communication device. Bardock wears a green lens scouter similar to his eldest son Raditz, though his model is older early model scouter than the one used by his son. Bardock's scouter was destroyed after he was hit by Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave on Planet Meat. The model he uses is called Old Model Scouter (Green) in the Xenoverse series and is the same model used by his teammate Fasha. Attack Ball Like most members of the Saiyan Army, Bardock uses an Attack Ball to travel through space to invade planets or to return home after completing a mission. Legacy Despite his limited involvement in the life of his two sons, especially his youngest son, Kakarot, Bardock, as well as his wife, Gine, were instrumental in setting up a string of events that would go on to save the entire universe, to protect the innocent people and animals and hope to defeating Frieza. By sending their youngest son away from the impending destruction of Planet Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race, he would go on to grow up and become a great hero to take the great responsible for saving the planet Earth, as well as the universe, on more than one occasion. Their influence in this manner even resulted in the first Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God manifesting itself in their youngest son for the first time in more than a thousand years. Video Game Appearances Bardock has been featured as a playable character in several Dragon Ball video games: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (support-type character), Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Bardock is playable in Japanese only arcade games such as Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes, the latter in which a playable Super Saiyan version of him also appears. Bardock's alternate costume in Budokai 3 looks similar to Tora's outfit. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Bardock makes an appearance in Chapter 6, where he meets Pikkon, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai. In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, if Bardock fights Dodoria, Zarbon or Cooler, he states "I'll take you down and then Frieza!". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Bardock's story is much the same in the anime, only this time, he defeats Frieza, and then has a chance to fight Goku. Before then, he thanks the Kanassons for giving him his power to see into the future. After the battle, if he wins, he is impressed with Goku's ability to fight, but comes to the conclusion taught he is not ready to fight Frieza just yet. If he loses, he pleads for Goku to defeat Frieza before vanishing, leaving Goku to wonder who he is. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 'What-If' story Fateful Brothers, it is revealed that Raditz has great respect for his father. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if he fights Kid Goku, Bardock will say "K-Kakarot! Is that you?" to which Goku replies, "I'm not any Kaka- or whatever thing guy." In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 or the Raging Blast series, Goten replies "What's a Kakarot? Is that something you eat?" Also in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Bardock is briefly reunited with his son, Goku, noting how strong Goku has become before they battle, and even assuring him that he will know who he is after they fight. In Burst Limit, Bardock meets Goku and his friends, fights them, and is shocked to see that Goku has become a Super Saiyan. He promises Goku that they will fight again one day before vanishing. Goku can be Bardock's partner character in battle. He is quite willing to help Bardock win by giving him a Senzu Bean to replenish his strength, or knock the opponent away for Bardock if things get tough. If he fights impressively enough, an anstonished Goku will acknowledge Bardock as his father. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Bardock has a "What-If" story where he fights his grandsons (Gohan and Goten) in a vision before his death, apparently a dream. In the Raging Blast series, Bardock is one of the few characters who don't refer to Super Saiyan 3 Broly as "The Legendary Super Saiyan"; instead, he just refers to him as a monster. Also in the Raging Blast series, if Broly goes up against Bardock, he will refer to Bardock as "Kakarot" to which Bardock will reply that Kakarot is his son. Should he be pitted against Videl, she will ask him why he is dressed that way, believing him to be Goku, to which Bardock replies "Goku? Never heard of him. I'm Bardock!", suggesting that Bardock has never heard his son's Earth name. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Bardock is also mistaken as Goku by the Androids. * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball: Tap Battle * Dragon Ball Xenoverse * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball FighterZ * Dragon Ball Legends In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Bardock is mentioned by a Kanassan while Goku is visiting their planet. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Dragon Ball Online, Bardock is saved by Miira who went back in time right before Frieza's Supernova kills Bardock, and he is then possessed by Miira to be his servant. In one of the Time Machine Quests, the player has to battle this Evil Bardock. Bardock eventually returns to normal and betrays Miira and uses a kamikaze attack to seemingly kill Miira (although it is unknown whether he survived or not). Bardock later appears to have somehow survived the explosion as he is seen in a later Time Machine Quest taking place on Planet Namek. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Masako Nozawa *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Sonny Strait *[[Westwood Dub|'Ocean Group dub']]: Paul Dobson *Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda, Octavio Rojas (Dragon Ball Kai)Dragon Ball Z KAI - Muestra del Doblaje Latino *German Dub:' Tommy Morgenstern' (Frieza Saga), Björn Schalla (Bardock - The Father of Goku) *Italian Dub: Marco Balzarotti (Bardock - The Father of Goku), Simone D'Andrea (Frieza Saga) *French Dub: Patrick Borg *Portuguese Dub: Henrique Feist *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima Battles Battles * Bardock and Leek vs. Aliens * Bardock vs. Frieza (First Form) Movies * Bardock (Great Ape), Tora (Great Ape), Fasha (Great Ape), Borgos (Great Ape), and Shugesh (Great Ape) vs. Kanassan Commander and Kanassan warriors * Bardock, Shugesh, and Tora vs. Toolo * Bardock vs. Team Dodoria * Bardock vs. Frieza's soldiers * Bardock vs. Frieza (First Form) * Bardock and Leek vs. Aliens * Bardock vs. Frieza (First Form) OVAs * Bardock vs. Toobi and Cabira * Bardock vs. Chilled's soldiers * Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chilled Trivia *Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case, the burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). Bardock's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, onion, radish, and carrot). The word "burdock" transliterated into katakana is badokku (バードック, bādokku), but the character's name is written as Badakku (バーダック, Bādakku), changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as "Burdock", "Barduck", "Badack" or any combination of these syllables. While Viz's English publications of the manga use the spelling "Burdock", the Funimation dub of Bardock - The Father of Goku and the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock both spell his name "Bardock". "Bardock" is also how Frieza pronounces his name while speaking aloud during the Frieza Saga of Funimation's Dragon Ball Z English dub. *In a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". *Bardock claims that he can remember his actions in his Great Ape form. *In the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z, Bardock is described by Vegeta as having been "an average fighter, but a brilliant scientist," despite Bardock's ventures into sciences being absent from the manga and all subsequent dubs of the anime. *Bardock was alive during the Saiyan-Tuffle war, which took place from Age 720 to about Age 730, and likely fought in it. *Bardock has never mentioned his first son Raditz, although one of his earliest lines in response to what day his son was born ("I don't quite remember, it was long ago") may refer to Raditz, as he is significantly 10 years older than the then-day old Kakarot. *Bardock has a wife is Gine, who's the shy, innocence, pure-hearted, kind and gentle personality and mother of Raditz and Goku. *In a flashback during the Frieza Saga, it is shown that during Bardock's confrontation with Frieza, all of the men behind him were part of his army to defeat Frieza. However, in Bardock - The Father of Goku, it is shown that those are all actually Frieza's men, and Bardock fought his way through them to get to Frieza. **In the same flashback, Bardock is quoted as saying "I would rather be a free man in my grave than living as a puppet or a slave", word-for-word lyrics from Jimmy Cliff's 1972 hit 'The Harder They Come'. *Bardock was the first originally-filler character to later be included in a panel of the manga. *Bardock was mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognized Goku as Bardock's son. *The first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai shows a scene from the TV special, Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock is fighting thousands of Frieza's men and then confronts Frieza. For some reason, the scene is mirrored. *A commercial, advertising Dragon Ball Z Kai on Nicktoons, shows Bardock when he forms the blast about to attack Frieza. No blood is present, and most of Bardock's scar is missing from his face. *Bardock is one of the few Saiyans to have gone to outer space and breathe normally, while fighting Frieza and his men. *It is likely that Bardock was the most powerful lower-class Saiyan soldier of his time. Near the time of his death, Bardock was rumored to have a power level of nearly 10,000, which is said to rival that of King Vegeta. **This is backed by his ability to defeat Dodoria's Elite, despite being outnumbered 4-1, as well as surviving Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave. Later on, the heavily-wounded Bardock fights through hundreds of Frieza's troops, on his own, in an effort to reach Frieza's ship. The power levels of the soldiers were not revealed. *When Bardock has his last vision of Goku about to fight Frieza, Goku was standing by Frieza in his 1st form, which Goku has only seen Frieza in his final form. *In the Episode of Bardock movie, when Bardock launches his Final Spirit Cannon, his armor is intact, but when he charges the attack, it is damaged. *Sonny Strait gave Bardock three different voices; the first (in the original FUNimation airing) is somewhat high-pitched, almost similar to Krillin, the second (first appearing in 2000s until Raging Blast) is standard baritone in vocal pitch (as with most common male voices), and starting from Dragon Ball Z Kai, his voice exhibits a more virile and brazen disposition, sticking with his Japanese (aggressive) tone. Gallery Scar.jpg|Great Ape Bardock with his scar fully visible in the TV Special Brigo.jpg|Bardock in his very first appearance in the anime/TV Special TooloAttack3.png|Bardock is given the divination ability BardockEnergyWave1.png|Bardock kills Toolo with a Full Power Energy Wave DragonBallZSpecial116.jpg|Bardock while in a Medical Machine DragonBallZSpecial119.jpg|Bardock putting his scouter on Bardockfp.png|Bardock has a vision Bardock_Axe (1).jpg|Bardock prepares a Double Axe Handle BardockVsDodoriasEliteK01.png|Bardock holds one of Dodoria's henchmen Dragon ball z bardock the father of goku profilelarge.jpg Bardock_Father_of_Goku_-_Bardock_vision.png|Bardock is struck by a vision during the fight BardockSpacePod.png|Bardock, wounded, in his space pod Bardock02.jpg|Bardock with blood dripping down his face DragonBallZSpecial129.jpg|Bardock seeing his grown-up son in a vision BardockInFriezasFlashBack.png|Bardock in Frieza's flashback (Dragon Ball Kai) Vlcs2010-05-25-13h35m05s40.png|Bardock faces Frieza BardockDeath.png|Bardock is shocked at Frieza's power Bardock07.jpg|Bardock smiles with the knowledge that his son will be the one to defeat Frieza Bardock08.jpg|Bardock is sent to his demise CrpKlQ8XEAAskhM.jpg|Bardock confronts Frieza in Episode of Bardock Bardock_OVA_Episode.jpg|Bardock looks out the window Bardock_-_Episode_of_Bardock_-_002v2.png|Bardock in Episode of Bardock Bardock3-EOP.png|Bardock stops the Plants from approaching him BardockEating-EOP.png|Bardock and Berry eat together EOB_11.jpg|Bardock saves Ipana from Chilled's forces BardockS39.png|Bardock attacks one of Chilled's soldiers EOB_12.jpg|Bardock after saving Ipana from Chilled's soldiers and meet Chilled EOB_13.jpg|Bardock punches Chilled the face ChilledBardock--EOB.png|Bardock attacked by Chilled Mito.jpg|The legend is born Episode_of_Bardock_-_Bardock_anger.png|Bardock's anger surges EoB_-_Bardock_electricity.png|Bardock crackles with electricity Aaaaaahhh.jpg|Bardock about to transform into a Super Saiyan SSJ_1.jpg|Bardock awakens his Super Saiyan powers SSBardockAngry-EOB-0.png|Super Saiyan Bardock about to walk towards Chilled Kisamawa.jpg|Bardock walking towards Chilled while the environment keeps changing Rushing.jpg|Chilled rushes toward Bardock BardockBlocksChilled.png|Bardock stops Chilled's attack Bardock_as_a_SS.jpg|Bardock blocks Chilled to reveal his true identity to Chilled BardockStruggles.png|Bardock fires his Rebellion Trigger EoB_-_Bardock_after_winning.png|Bardock stands triumphant after defeating Chilled Bardack-ssj-dragon-ball-z-27766941-1920-1080-1-.png|Super Saiyan Bardock Final(AEoB).png|Final scene as a hero like his youngest son, Goku Bardock01.png|Bardock in Frieza's flashback ("The End of Vegeta") Gine&Bardock(DBM).png screen-shot-2014-04-27-at-1-25-28-pm.png maxresdefault (2).jpg|Bardock protect his wife, Gine from Frieza Bardock and Gine say bye.png Bardock and Gine.png Image (1).png Frieza&Bardock.png image (3).png image (6).png Bardock and Gine goodbye to their youngest son Goku to Earth from Frieza.jpg image (9).png s1-183.jpg s1-182.jpg s1-189.jpg Bardock_-_Bardock_Father_of_Goku_-_001.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Deceased Category:Son Family Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:Good Category:Film characters Category:Former Villains Category:Filler characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands